1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device integrated with a touch screen.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In substitution for an input device such as a mouse or a keyboard according to the related art, a touch screen (touch sensor) is widely used, wherein the touch screen facilitates to directly input information to a screen through the use of finger or pen. Thus, an application of the touch screen is gradually increased owing to an advantage of easy operation.
Recently, when the touch screen is applied to a liquid crystal display (LCD) device, the touch screen is provided inside a liquid crystal panel so as to obtain slimness.
FIG. 1 illustrates a display device integrated with a touch screen according to the related art, which shows a problem related with the increase of bezel width due to a touch drive line routed in a non-display area.
Referring to FIG. 1, the display device integrated with the touch screen according to the related art includes a liquid crystal panel with a display area (active area) 10 for displaying an image, and a non-display area 20; and a driving circuit for driving the liquid crystal panel.
In a lower side of the non-display area 20, there is a data driver 30. Also, a timing controller 70 is provided on a printed circuit board (PCB) 50. The data driver 30 and the timing controller 70 may be connected with each other by the use of flexible printed circuit (FPC) 40.
Also, a touch driver 60 for a touch-sensing driving is formed on the PCB 50. A touch drive line 80 is vertically routed in each of the left and right sides of the liquid crystal panel. The touch drive line 80 and the touch driver 60 may be connected with each other by the use of FPC 40.
FIGS. 2 and 3 illustrate an arrangement structure of the touch drive line 80 and a touch sensing line 90 in the display device integrated with the touch screen according to the related art.
Referring to FIGS. 2 and 3, in case of the display device integrated with the touch screen, a common electrode on a lower substrate (TFT array substrate) may be used for a displaying function, and furthermore may be used as a touch electrode. In this case, a plurality of touch blocks may be formed by grouping the common electrodes according to a unit of plural pixels.
In order to sense a touch position, the touch blocks of a driving region 12 may be connected in the X-axis direction by the touch drive line 80, and the touch blocks of a sensing region 14 may be connected in the Y-axis direction by the touch sensing line 90.
The touch drive line 80 may be formed at the same layer as a gate line, and simultaneously provided in the same direction as the gate line. The touch drive line 80 may be connected with the common electrode of the driving region 12 through a contact (CNT). The touch sensing line 90 may be formed at the same layer as a data line 92, and simultaneously provided in the same direction as the data line 92. Under the condition that an insulating layer is interposed between the data line 92 and the touch sensing line 90, the data line 92 and the touch sensing line 90 are overlapped with each other. Thus, the driving region 12 and the sensing region 14 are separated from each other, whereby the driving region 12 and the sensing region 14 are not brought into contact with each other.
As shown in FIG. 3, the touch sensing line 90 and the data line 92 are formed at the same layer, and simultaneously provided in the same direction in parallel. In this case, the touch sensing line 90 and the common electrode of the sensing region 14 may be connected through the contact (CNT).
In the aforementioned display device integrated with the touch screen according to the related art, the common electrodes are connected in the X-axis direction; and the touch drive line 80 applied with a touch driving signal is vertically routed in the periphery of the display area (active area) 10.
Due to a line width of the touch drive lines 80 and an interval between the lines, each of the left and right sides of the non-display area 20 is increased in width, whereby a bezel width is increased in each of the left and right sides of the LCD device.
In order to obtain great immersion and good design of the display device, a method for decreasing the bezel width has been studied. However, since the touch drive line 80 is routed in the non-display area, there is a limitation in decreasing the bezel width.
Also, the touch sensing lines 90 are positioned among the touch drive lines 80, whereby the common electrode is divided therein. In the region where the common electrode is divided, liquid crystal is influenced by a coupling capacitance between the data line 92 and the pixel electrode, thereby causing a problem of light leakage.
Also, the touch sensing lines 90 are positioned among the touch drive lines 80, whereby a block dim phenomenon occurs between the driving region 12 and the sensing region 14.